ninja turtles
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: segunda parte de la pelicula, version yumiishisyama88, en este apareceran mis personajes las 4 A, contare que actrices las interpretaran, que relación tienen con las tortugas y april o neal, se juntaran para salvar laciudad y de paso descubrir algo entre ellos
1. capitulo 1 los nuevos 4 justicieros

hola a todos amigas y amigos, hace poco fui a ver las ninja turtles, ose las tortugas ninjas 2014, jejejjee,fue super genial, y sabeie eso me ha inspirado para hacer uno con las 4 a, jejejejjee, sera genial y los que hayan visto la peli espero que entiendan la historia, en fin haya voy y espero que os guste.

capitulo 1: los nuevos 4 justicieros.

has pasado 1 año desde que las tortugas derrotaron a su enemigo shredder, las tortugas, continuan con su entrenamiento ninja, con el maestro splinter u ahora April sigue con su trabajo en la televisión, donde desgraciadamente no podia contarle la verdad, todo por proteger a sus antiguas mascotas, mickey no dejaba de tirarle los tejos, pero april como si nada, el clan del pie estaban desaparecido pero karai no dejaba de pensar en su maestro(que yo sepa en la peli no es su hija)estaba pensando en como vengar a su maestro.

empezare como en las peliculas.

tele:ea pasado un año desde aquel ataque del clan del pie en la torre (no me acuerdo del nombre de la torre)esta terminado de contruir, pero no se sabes si los ataques han cedido, pero parece que ahi cuatro justicieros que protegen la ciudad, quienes son ellos, podemos seguir contando con ellos.

mientras

karai:nuestro padre ha muerto, esto no quedara asi, vengaremos al maestro shredder, y acabaremos con las tortugas y o´neal, yo te vengare maestro.

mientra en nueva york amanecia un hermoso día, nuestra querida april estaba en su casa disfutando de su día libre, despues del año pasado volvio a tener su trabajo se había vuelto una pediodista muy famosa por la tele, solia ir a ver a las tortugas y al maestro, osea sus queridas mascotas, bailaba con la musica despues de despertarse desayunar, le llego un mensaje era de donnie.

april:buenos dias donnie.

donnie:buenos dias...mickey le empujo.

mickey:hola cariño, vaya estas, tan guapa como siempre.

donnie:aparta plomo, habiamos pensado, si hoy tienes algo que hacer.

april:no, ningun plan.

mickey:entonces vendras a verme preciosa.

donnie:callate mickey, splinter quiere hablar contigo es importante.

mickey:y asi podras pasar todo el día conmigo.

donnie:quieres cerrar el pico pesado.

april:me encantaria, nos vemos en una hora y de paso quiero hablar con vosotros.

donnie:esta bien.

mickey:nos vemos pronto bizcochito.

donnie:callte.

april:jejejejejejejeje.

en otra parte, un cientifico, estaba analizando, todo estaba bien hasta que, uno del clan del pie aparecio tapandole la boca, karai aparece y habla con el.

karai:usted es el doctor asintio-quiero que me hable de ellas, y como paso, ese accidente hace 5 años.

mientras en la guarida. las tortugas entrenaban con su maestro, mientras april observaba(para no aburriros no estare explicando cada movimiento que hagan) primero cayo mickey, luego donnie y por ultimo raph, en este caso leo casi lo derriba pero no pudo.

splinter:lo habeis hecho muy bien hijos mios, seguid asi.

leo:gracias padre.

splinter:es todo por hoy.

mickey:hepreciosa, he pedido una pizza para nosotros.

raph:cuando te vas a enterar que no quiere nada contigo.

mickey:estas celoso por que yo soy mas guapo.

raph:eso no te lo crees ni tu.

april;venga no os peleais chicos sois hermanos.

mickey:es tan guapa cuando sonrie.

donnie:dinos april de que querias hablarnos,.

april:pues, chicos vosotros sois ninjas, pero ultimamente hablan de 4 justicieros.

leo:5 justicieros.

splinter:quereis decir que os han visto.

leo:no puede ser siempre handamos con cuidado.

raph: a mi ni me mireis.

donnie:yo tengo cuidado.

los tres:mickey.

mickey;yo no e sido.

april:si no habeis sido vosotros entonces quienes son.

leo:es posible que haya alguien mas que quiera proteger la ciudad.

splinter:tendreis que encontrarlos hijos mios, por cierto april hija mia, hace tiempo me pregunto, cuando nos cuidabas recuerdo que tambien tenias amigas.

april:en realidad eran mis hermanas adoptivas, nos las veo desde que...dijo pero oian discutir a las tortugas

raph:leo ya has visto a esa cantante un millon de veces.

leo:ella tiene la voz mas hermosa del mundo, no tienes derecho a burlarte de azumi azumaya.

april:azumi, ese nombre me suena.

leo:es la cantante japonesa mas famosa, con su melodiosa voz, es realmente especial.

raph:por eso me tengo que perder, la lucha esta apunto de salir azra athes aunque es de turquia tiene mucho caracter.

april:azra.

donnie:no me dejais escuchar ambarita abriget esta dando una conferencia en en inglaterra.

mickey:una cientifica que aburrido eres donnie.

donnie:ella es la cientifica mas formidable del mundo.

april:amber.

donnie:junto a su hermana adoptiva amyka harisotti.

april:amy:espera esas son.

splinter:tu hermanas adoptivas, lo sabemos april.

leo:espera quieres decir que conoces a azumi azumaya, la cantante.

raph:y a la gran athes.

donnie:y ambarita y a su ayudante.

april:si son mi hermanas adoptivas o creo que lo siguen siendo,pero se acuerda de mis hermanas.

splinter:si recuerdo a esas niñas antes del accidente.

mickey:preciosa, tienes hermanas.

donnie:son adoptivas, tus padres decidieron tener mas hijas.

april:no es eso, en realidad, sus padres eran amigos de mi padre, pero desgraciadamente ellas perdieron a su padres, y claro eran tan amigos que decidio adoptarlas, ya veis pasamos de ser mis mejores amigas a hermanas adoptivas, y no las veo desde hace 5 años.

raph:se fueron por su lado.

april:en realidad, ellas tambien tuvieron un accidente hace 10 años.

leo:eso es terrible, pero ellas ahora estan bien.

april:fue en el ultimo año de instituto, eramos muy populares, nos llamaban las 5 A, por que nuestro nombre empieza por la a, estuvimos buscando una universidad para poder ir las 5 juntas, y la encontramos pero en nuestra visita, en la sala donde estaban exparimentando, hubo un incendio donde ellas se quedaron encerradas, sobrevivieron, pero no volvi a verlas despues de ello, les perdi la pista, y despues de tantos años, las habeis encontrado, gracias.

mickey:por ti haria lo que sea preciosa.

raph:no fue nada.

donnie:eres nuestra amiga.

leo:te lo debiamos.

splinter:ya solo queda intentar, encontrarte con ellas.

april:pero no sera facil, no tengo sus numeros de telefono.

donnie:puedo intentar encontralos.

pre:hola hoy hablaremos de la gran gala que se celebra mañana por la noche, en honor de los premios, de las famosas increibles. esta noche nos deleitaremos con las que han teniado exito este año, estaran tales comos;

Azumi azumaya la cantante japonesa mas famosa del mundo conocida por su voz melodiosa como la de una sirena, de la cual en su tiempo libre practica enl arte del karate, por que segun ella le viene de su cultura japonesa;

seguida de azraelina athes, conocida como la luchadora femenina mas fuerte de todos los tiempos, le preguntmos si alguien como ella tiene algun novio pero nos respondio que ella no tiene interes, pero muchos hombres se sienten muy atraidos por ella.

y las ultimas son ambarita albriged y su hermana amyka harisdotty, al parecer son conocidas como las 4 A puesto que son familia adoptivas, que sobrevivieron de un accidentes en la universidad en la que iban de visitas a estudiar.

april:ellas van estar en esa gala.

donnie:la gala mas famosa del mundo.

mickey:ahi debe de haber muchas chicas guapas.

splinter:esa es la oportunidad que espera hija mia.

april;pero no se que decirles, y me senti un poco abandonada, ademas no me llamaron despues de salir de alli.

splinter:seguramente tendrian sus razones hija mia, nunca excliyas a tu familia o a la que un día fue tu familia.

april:tienes razon, vosotros volvisteis a mi vida despues de ser mutados.

leo:asi es april, ve a ver a tus hermanas.

mickey:despues puedes hablarles de nosotros.

raph:eres idiota mickey.

donnie:si le habla de nosotros podemos correr peligro de que nos encuentre, ademas no sabemos si el clan del pie nos psara los talones.

april:pero vencisteis a shredder y si el ya no esta no tiene por que volver.

leo:nunca se sabe, mejor andarse con cuidado. mientras en otra parte.

x:la gran gala es mañana.

x:pensaba que podriamos evitarlo.

x:tenemos que ir o sino sospecharan, ademas ahora tenemos mas control.

x:pues mas nos valeno ca... por que sino acabamos mal.

x:lo unico que si estara ella alli, y si va que vamos a decirle.

x:yo creo que deberiamos dejar el asunto al margen, podriamos ponerla en peligro.

x:entonces no diremos nada.

x:la recibiermos con una sonrisa.

x:pero ya sabeis, no os quiteis los guantes y no pases calor, y no me acercare a las cosas electronicas.

todas:bien.

x:deberiamos ir a practicar y asi tendremos mas control.

y esa misma noche.

donnie:chicos, veo una anormalidad en las calles.

leo:cuales.

donnie:veo a 4 seres que parecen humanos pero no son humanos.

raph:seran esos justicieros, quienes se creen que son, si me los encuentro les dare su erecido a esos ma...

mickey:guai un poco de accion, ademas si descubrimos quienes son y despues selo decimos a april, acaba en mis brazos.

splinter:entonces debeis ir a por ellos.

leo:si padre.

raph:pues vamos a machacarlos.y fueron alla.


	2. capitulo 2 el enfrentamiento

buenas a todos ya voy con la siguiente parte de mi fic, en esta se encontraran con la 4 justicieras que había ido a detener espero que os guste y comenteis.

mientras en la calle donde se encontraban los otros justicieros.

x:he chicas a una anciana a la que le acababan de robar el bolso.

an:socorro mi bolso.

x:ya sabeis que hacer.

todas:si.

una de ellas creo una capa de hielo que hizo que se resbalara, al caersele, otra cogio el bolso y se lo devolvio, el tio se escapo por arriba, pero 4 figuras se pusieron delante de el.

x:has cometido un gravisimo error chaval, has sido muy malo.

x:has vuelto a poner tu voz sexi de catwoman.

x:calladita estas mas guapa.

chi:no me hagais daño.

x:sino hubieras robado el bolso no tendriamos que , castigarte, asi que tu veras.

x:somo cibilizadas no hace falta tener que recurrir a la el hombre saco un arma y disparo.

una de ellas lo detuvo con un tipo de telequinesis(nota de autor;en la seria a diferencia de april amber desarollaria telequinesis).

x_has intentado acabar con mi colega encima que te iba a tratar de forma civilizada. una de ellas le quito el arma.

x:las armas son peligrosas, no esta bien usarlas.

x:bien,preaparate nene por que el castigo va a ser horrible, esto por robar un bolso,y esto por asustar a una anciana. de repente se encedio como una llama era de fuego todo su cuerpo.

chi:que eres.

x:una tia muy caliente, que te va a dejar asadito.

x:pero sin pasarse.

x:a no ser tio que no vuelvas a hacer daño a alguien.

chi:lo prometo de verdad.

x:te daremos el ultimo golpe y en paz.

chi:que, no por favor. justo en ese momento alguien las empujo al suelo.

leo:yo que vosotros parararia, y tu largate.

raph:pero vuelve a hacer eso y te encontrare.

chi:si vale.

x:he tu no huyas.

leo:dejarle ir.

x:y vosotros de que vais.

x:ahi va.

raph:pues vamos de que vais a dejar de ir de justicieras, ademas que sois, estas que ardes.

x:te hago yo la misma pregunta.

x:chicas.

mickey:Mirad a la pequeñita es adorable y no se que eres pero esas florecilla te sientan bien.

.

x:dejala en paz.

una de ellas levanto a mickey y los dejo caer a poca altura.

donnie;mickey, dejale. intento golpearla pero lo esquivo-como lo has esquivado-siguio esquivandolo.

x:he tu cuatro ojos dejala en paz.

raph:nadie llama 4 ojos a mi hermano, y se va de cogiendola de los brazos, pero esta empezo a calentarse hasta el punto en el que que te quemas-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MIS MANOS.y esta le dio una patada en el estomago.

x:esto por hagarrarme.

raph:sabes acabo de decidir que no me gustas.

x:o no me hagas llorar ya ves lo mucho que mi importa.

raph:no creas que por ser mujer voy a ser suave contigo.

x:da igual, venga. y empezaron a pelear, la otra y donnie no dejaba de pelear con donnie.

mickey;vamos pequeña no te voy hacer daño, hemos empezado mas, que tal un abrazo. del susto le salio unas espinas alrededor del cuerpo(si habeis visto la peli francesa jack y la mecanica del corazón, la chica prota le alian espinas alrededor cuando se asustaba,nota de autor)-pero que.

x:alejate de mi si no quieres unas liana y empezo a dar latigazos.

leo:no parad.

x:no sigais. pero no escuchaban.

mickey:no voy a hacerte daño.

x:que me dejes.

raph:no te saldras con la tuya, tia llamas.

x:calla tio verde.

donnie:menuda habilidad, pero tarde o temprano acabare alcanzandote.

x:no sera facil.

leo:ahi que hacer algo.

x:si, ya se. la ultima hecho algo al suelo y salio unas estalacmitas del suelo haciendo que se separen.

leo:esa es tu idea, podrias haberlos matado.

x:o eso o que se maten entre si, y ademas vosotros habeis tenido la culpa, no se quienes sois y si os preguntais por que no nos hemos asustado.

x:que no nos hemos asustados, mirarle son unos bichos raro.

raph:mirate tu bicheja.

x:tu calla tio verde, que va de tio duro con ese palillo, pero a mi ni me impresionas.

x:ya basta, hacednos el favor de marcharos y no diremos que os hemos visto entendido.

leo:entendido pero si se lo contais a alguien hiremos a por vosotras.

x:no hara falta.

raph:rezad para que no os encuentres.

x:no si te encuentro yo.

mickey:No podemos llevarnos bien, venga seguro que la chiqui, esta deacuerdo conmigo.

x:ni te acerques.

x:ya ves no quiere nada contigo.

donnie:y contigo seguro que menos.

x:ya vale vamonos.

raph:si eso leonardo larguemonos.

x:leonardo?.

x:venga vamonos. la cogio del brazo y se piraron.

donnie:han sido duro de pelar.

raph:si vuelvo a ver a esa tia en llamas se arrepentira.

mikcey:venga eran chicas, ahora no nos peleamos por april.

raph:eso lo haras tu pero yo no me lio con chicas peleonas.

donnie:leo sera mejor que volvamos o splinter se preocupara.

leo:ya nos ocuparemos de ellas la proxima vez.

y se fuero de la misma forma que cuando en la primera peli se marcharon, y acabaron en la misma posición con mickey haciendo eso.

donnie:o mickey de verdad.

jejejjeje, bien lo dejo aqui de momento pero no os preocupeis que seguire con ello y siento que haya sido corto pero , ya vereis que bien, y comentad si os ha gustado ok.


	3. capitulo 3 la gran gala del pie

capitulo 3:la gran gala del clan del pie.

la noche siguiente en la guarida.

april:os encontrasteis con los otros justicieros.

leo:en realidad eran justicieras, cuatro mujeres.

donnie:una de ellas llevaba gafas y era muy rapida y espabilada, no llegue a alcanzarla ni un momento y esa chica saltaban chispas.

raph:la otra ardia en llamas,era muy fuerte pero no me gusta.

splinter:o hijo mio eso siempre lo dice cuando alguien le gustade verdad.

raph:no me gusta de verda, es demasiado borde.

mickey:pues una de ellas era pequeñita y adorable, pero tenia un mecanismo de defensa, unas espinas.

april:vaya es increible.

leo:la ultima tambien intento detener a sus amigas, que podiamos haber impedido esa pelea si no hubierais empezado vosotros.

raph:nosotros, las defiendes mas ha ellas por que eran mujeres, yo no me reprimo si se trata de una mujer.

mickey:pues ayer te machaco ella mas que tu

raph:callate.

leo:no las defiendo a ellas, pero como splinter nos enseño ahi que tener respeto por los seres humanos.

raph:ellas no eran humanas, eran unas mutantes.

april:unas mutantes como vosotros.

raph:no nos compares con esas monstruos.

mickey:no le hables asi a mi rosa, no tiene la culpa.

raph:es erdad perdona april.

april:no pasa nada.

donnie:sean lo que sean habra que localizarlas, si supieramos como se llaman.

april:podria ayudaros, soy pediodista, las encontrare.

leo:april, pueden ser peligrosas, no queremos quete hagan daño.

splinter:tal vez april, tenga razon,ella es una mujer, no creo que la hagan daño, puesto que si esas mujeres son justicieras, no tiene por que pasar nada.

donnie;en cualquier paso si te ves en peligro, toma esto, te servira de amuleto.

april:que es.

donnie:en caso de peligro nos avisara, he hiremos enseguida.

april:gracias donnie, tendre cuidado, y debo irme esta noche es la gala, por fin podre ver a mi hermanas.

mickey:cuando las conozcas presentamelas, mickey quieres conocerlas.

april:no creo se asustarian.

leo:tienes razon, asi que mickey se queda sin chicas.

mickey:pos vaya. y por fin en la gala, en los camerinos, estaban las hermanastras de april.

azumi:vaya ahi mas gente de loq ue pensaba.

amber:estais nerviosas.

amy:yo un poco, ganar un premio no pasa todos los días.

azra:pero ganar solo por la lucha libre, solo lo haga por que me ayuda a controlarme, y encima no puedo ponerme ninguna chaqueta o sino se arma.

azumi:y yo tengo que usar guantes.

amber:pero podeis acercaros a las cosas electricas, yo tengo que usar todo de goma y para calentar todo tengo que usas fuego, no puedo usar ni el microon, solo el horno, y si quiero fotocopias tengo que pedirle a alguien que me las haga.

amy:pues como no reciba por el dia luz mequedo si energias.

azra:en otras palabras que es un asco ser asi.

azumi:almenos nadie nos ha descubierto.

amber:pero hablan sobre 4 justicieros.

amy:pero no han dicho que fueran mujeres, asi que nos libramos.

pre:salis en 2 minutos.

azumi:muy bien, bien chicas, ya sabeis, tened cuidado, amber no te acerques al micro, azra y amy tened cuidao con los focos y yo no me quitare los guantes, amy procura no ponerte nerviosa y no te asustes,que sino ya sabes y tened cuidado y sonreir vale.

las tres:si.

en la guarida.

mickey:ya empieza chicos.

pre:bienbenidos a las gala de los premios de famosos mas grandes del mundo, es una gala que se celebra una vez cuando la famosa tienen una gran exito mundial.

april observa esperando ver a sus hermanastras.

pre: bien la primera famosa es la gran cantante y experta en artes marciales azumi azumaya origen japones. de ahi salio azumi, con un vestido de esos que te cubre entero y llevaba sus guantes.

pre:aquie tienes tu premio azumaya, pero tienes que quitarte los guantes un momento.

azumi:que y no puedo cogerlo con los guantes.

pre:lo siento pero no queda bien.

azumi:vale pero solo un momento. y asi lo hizo se quito los guantes y cogio el premio lo mostro a todos, y todos aplaudieron, pero de repente azumi se dio cuenta de que en sus manos empezaba a salir hielo, y dejo su premio cogio los guantes enseguida.

leo:es tan hermosa.

mickey:o a alguien le gusta a alguien.

pre:bien la siguiente es azraelina athesde turquia y hermanastra de azumi azumaya, esta aqui por su gran exito como luchadora de lucha libre femenino y masculino, es una de las mujeres mas fuertes del mundo, aqui tienes.

azra:gracias y podrian bajar las temperatura.

pre:no, bien las siguientes ambarita albriged y amyka harisdotti, reciben el premio por cientificas , de gran tecnologia ambiental y experiencia en plantas con su nueva planta proteinica, asi los que se hagan vegetarianos podran seguir tomando aplaudina, incluida april, despues de repartir todos los premios, termino las presntación y pasaron al convite, april vio a las chicas y se aceco a ellas.

april:hola giraron a ellas.

todas:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

amy:april, cariño.

azumi:que alegria.

azra:como esta grandullona.

april:tu si que estas grande.

amber:como te he echado de menos hermana.

april:yo tambien mis queridas hermanas.

azumi:como estas, hoy de ti en el canal seis.

april;pues yo no sabia de vosotras hasta que supe que ibais a la a gala.

azra:ya veis nos hemos recuperado a la perfección.

amy:estamos frescas como lechugas.

amber: pero no me han curado la vista sigo usando gafas.

april:has pensado en las lentillas.

amber:lo intente y casi me quedo ciega.

april:que pelo mas largo, azumi.

azumi:gracias, cuando me fui recuperano no nos cortamos el pelo en mucho tiempo, y decidi dejarmelo asi.

april:es increible despues de 5 años estamos juntas otra vez.

amber:si es verdad.

april:a lo mejor es precipitado pero podemos volver a vivir todas juntas, a que seria increible. las 4 se quedaron seria.

april:que pasa?.

azumi:pues april, ahi algo que, no te hemos contado y puede que sea algo que te asuste y sea algo extraño y fuerte.

april a que os referis me asustais.

amber:pues es algo que si te lo contamos no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni al canal seis, por que podrias ponernos en peligro a ti y a nosotras.

april;deacuerdo.

azra:pero a nadie entendido, si no tendre que castigarte como cuando eramos pequeñas.

april:jejejeje, vale.

amy:no te rias por que es serio hermanita.

april:vale decidme que es.

azumi:pues veras nosotras... de repente las luces se apagaron, todos se empezaron a preocupar, no sabian que pasaba, de repente empezaron a salir unos hombres extraños.

x:arriba todos las manos, no os movais. todos gritaban del susto.

april:el clan del pie, pero no se habia desaparecido.

azra:al parecer tendra un nuevo lider.

azumi:ha que han venido.

karai:busco a april o´neal, se que estas aqui, da la cara.

amy:te buscan a ti april.

april:es la ayudante de shredder, quiere encontrar a los su amuleto y lo conecto.

amber: que quiere de ellos.

april:destruirlos,quiere venganza.

azumi:venganza a que te refieres.

april:me gustaria contaros algo que me paso el año pasado.

azra:pero va a ser un poco dificil no te parece.

karai: ahi esta.

x:a por ella.

azra: a quien la toque me lo cargo.

amber:axra no conviene.

amy:no tocareis a nuestra hermana.

karai:apartaos.

azumi:ie, dejadla tranquila.

karai:te lo advierto si no te apartas te disparare.

april:no por favor.

azumi: no pasaras.

karai:tu lo has querido. y disparo.

april:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AZUMI!. miro a azumi , pero no tenia ninguna herida, la zona donde la habian disparado pero en ella habia hielo.

april:como.

azumi:esto es lo que queriamos decirte april.

x:se acabo, vais a venir con nosotros, cogio del brazo a azra u empezo a calentarse tanto que le quemo la mano.

azra:no me toques.y le golpeo hasta la pared.

april:como has heccho eso.

azra:eh,mucha fuerza.

april:imposible.

amber:cuidado iba atacarla y le lanzo una descarga.

april:amber.

amber:ups, me he pasado.

april:como has.

amy:la lampara de arañ a caer sobre una pareja pero algo que parecia unas lianas que salian de los brazos de amy los cogio a tiempo.

april:tu tambien amy.

amy:bueno yo. de repente se volvieron a apargar las luces, esta vez adivinar quienes eran, justo eran nuestras tortugas,ayudando y deteniendo a los del pie, april sabia quienes eran.

april:venga tenemos que escapar y deprisa. y escaparon, enseguida las tortugas vencieron al clan del pie.

leo:muy bien hermanos busquemos a april y salgamos de aqui.

mickey:april guapisima donde estas.

donnie:segun mi escaner, las mutantes se la han llevado.

raph:como sabes es.

donnie:recogi muestras cuando las conocimos recogi muestras de adn, no estan lejos, por alli. mientras las chicas iban por un callejon donde esconderse.

azumi:ya no nos siguen

azra:uf madre mia eso si que es fiesta de verdad.

amy si lleno de delincuentes, y encima te buscan por lo del año pasado.

amber:ahi algo que quieras contarnos.

april:como y vosotras, sois mutantes.

azumi:es verdad april lo somos, queriamos contartelo pero queriamos protegerte.

april:protegerme de quien.

azumi:pues...CUIDADO azumi al ver las tortuga.

leo:alejaros de ella.

azumi:no alejaros vosotros.

mickey:yo te protegere, hermosa.

amy:no nosotras la protegeremos.

donnie:nosotras luchamos contra el clan del pie.

amber:pero nosotras estabamos antes.

raph:os dije que os encontraria.

azra:pero yo dije que si no nosotras.

miraron a april.

april:gracias, ahora quiero explicarme.

leo y azumi:tiene razó dos se miraron extrañados.

april:chicos estas chicas son mis hermanatras.

los chicos:QUE?.

april:chicas nuestras tortugas mascotas.

las chicas:QUE?.

raph:tus hermanastras.

azra:tortugas mascotas.

azumi:quieres decir que son, leonardo?.

amber:estonces eres donatello?.

donnie:y tu supongo que amber albriged.

amy:entonces tu eres mickelangelo.

mickey;si guapa el gran mickey, quieres un abrazo. pero ella saco sus zarzas.

mickey:tan feo soy.

amy:lo siento me salen sin querer.

azra:a no me niegoa creer que tu eres mi tortuga raphael, imposible.

raph:imposible por que, por que ahora soy un tio bueno.

azra:no mas bien eres un reptil monstruoso.

raph:y tu la gran azra resulta que es la tia en llamas a la que tanto odio.

april:dejadlo, se que es extraño pero es verdad.

azumi:es increible, pero como?.

april:fue el dia en que los liberamos.

amy:es verdad nuestro padre adoptivo les inyecto para ver que efecto causaba y ahora soy mutantes.

mickey:y tu tambien preciosa.

amy:de verdad te parezco preciosa.

azra:no es momento de hablar con vocecita timida.

raph:tu deja de ligar mickey.

amber:pero tu pones voz de catwoman.

raph:catwoman es mas sexi que tu marimacho.

azra:mira quien habla increible hulk.

raph:quieres guerra filtrafa.

azra:adelante.

raph:si crees que por ser mujer voy a ser bladon contigo.

azra;pues te puedo tumbar si quiero.

azumi:BASTA YA.

AZRA:es verdad pasemos de estos lagartos sin cola.

raph :lo mismo digo.

donnie:leo el maestro nos castigara si llegamos tarde.

april:yo puedo explicarselo.

leo:no hace falta april, tranquila, vosotras no debeis contarle a nadie que nos habeis visto, sino os encontraremos.

azumi:nadie nos iba a creer, pero pede que os encontremos a vosotros antes..

leo:bien vamonos.

mickey:nos vemos april, y a ti florecita.

amy:adios.

donnie:un placer conocerte amber, para mi es un placer.

amber:ya veo ya.

raph:basta ya larguemonos.

azra:y no volvais. y se largaron.

mickey:estas chicas hermosas son como april.

los tres:callate mickey. y volvieron a su guarida.

leo:no hagamos ruido o el maestro hara que volvamos al hashi.

raph:solo para arriesgar el cuello por esas pazguatas.

mickey:son las hermanas de april, raph era lo minimo que pdiamos hacer.

raph:no son hermanas de verdad, ademas ellas tambien son una mutantes igual de monstruosas.

leo:no hables asi de ellas raph, si no fuera por ellas no estariamos aqui.

raph:te refieres a vivir escondidos como si fueramos monstruos.

donnie:razon de mas para que ellas entiendan nuestra situación.

mickey:ademas amy es un angel caido del cielo, y le ha gustado que la llame preciosa.

leo:y si os digo la verdad para mi azumi azumaya es un sueño haberla conocido.

donnie:y ambarita albrige, es genial, un genio de los genio.

mickey;tu no te alegras raph, azra ates es tu idolo.

raph:lo es pero es una mutante.

mickey:mejor os compenetrais.

raph:paso.

donnie:chicos, daros la vuelta. detras estaba splinter.

splinter:donde os habiais metido.

castigo tirandolos al suelo.

splinter;se puede saber que a pasado esta no dijeron nada.

splinter:bien vosotros lo habeis querido,AL HASHIn!.mientras en el laboratorio.

karai:quienes son esas mutantes, usted las conoce desde niñas verdad.

rock:si, ellas son las hijastras del señor o´neal, sus padres murieron cuando eran muy pequeñas, y cuando descubrimos el meteorito que conteniael mutageno se pusieron enfermas, no tenian esperanza de vida asi que optamos por crea un mutageno medicinal para que se salvaran lo que pasa es que hubo una gran accidente hace 5 años cuando estaban en la universidad donde estudiaban, exploto el laboratorio donde estaban, pero al analizarlas no habían sufrido ningun daño,pero al parecer el mutageno de su sangre se desperto.

karai:y por eso ahora son mutantes, no pudimos cumplir las ordenes de shredder, pero no quedara asi, si no pudimos conseguir el mutageno de esas tortugas conseguiremos la de esas chicas.

rock:pero ahora tienen poderes sobrenaturales, acabarian con vosotros.

karai:pues descubriremos sus puntos debiles he hiremos a por ellas, preparadlo todo.

mientras en la casa de april.

april:es increible sois mutantes.

azra:eso ya lo has dicho hermana.

april:pero como, como es posible, espera ya me acuerdo, vuestra enfermedad.

amber:cuando nos inyecto el mutageno para salvaros.

amber:pero fue despues de inyertarles a nuestras tortuguitas ese mutageno que tambien los han vuelto mutantes y ademas ninjas.

amy:pero eso quieres decir que splinter tambien estas.

amber:ahi no me olvide de la rata, no puede ser, y tambien es mutante.

april:aun recuerdas aquel mordisco.

amber:por eso odio las ratas.

azra:dejarlo ya , que esos mutantes sean nuestras mascotas, no me lo creo, esos no son nuestras tortugas, las nuestras era preciosas y divertidas, y esas no son mas que monstruos reptiles.

april:esos monstruos reptiles gueron los que salvaron nueva york, de la destruccion, les debo la vida.

azumi;fueron ellos de verdad, si no fuera por ellos hubieramos acabado mal.

amy:y han aprendido ninjutsu.

azumi:es un arte muy antiguo japones, son realmente increibles.

amber;ese mutageno los convirtieron en super tortugas, es lo mas de lo mas.

amy:y son nuestrasm mascotas que alegria, yo tenia miedo de ellos, pero ya no.

azra:os estais oyendo, son mutantes.

azumi:nosotras tambien lo somos.

azra:pero nosotras nos pusimos enfermas.

azumi:pero aun asi las criamos nosotros sabes.

azra:pero como podeis confiar en ellos.

april:que tiene de malo.

azra:no es normal.

amy:pero son nuestros amigos, o por lo menos lo fueron en su dia.

azra:si de verdad lo fueran, se abrian acordado de nosotras.

amber:eran solo unos bebes, ninguno se acuerda.

azumi;ademas deberiamos ir a verles para hablar con ellos y splinter.

azra:ir a verles, y por que.

azumi:fueron nuestras mascotas, y ademas tu misma elegiste el nombre de raphael, no dejabas de decir que era tu tortuga preferida y que era guai y rebelde.

azra:puede que si, pero.

amy:venga , ademas ahora que se que esa tortuga mutante es mickey ya no temo nada.

amber:tambien estaba mi donnie.

azumi:y tambien leo.

april:que me dices azra.

azra: esta bien lo hare, pero por que spis mis hermanas entendido.

april:gracias hermana.

bien lo dejo aqui pero continuare, y haber como estan las pobres tortugas en el hashi, no os olvideis comentad.


End file.
